


Always Running Out of Time

by slash4femme



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: It isn't usually like this





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

This isn’t usually how it goes. They don’t usually do this, not like this. Not up against the wall in a back alley in Tokyo. Kenshin has his jaw set like he knows that this is going to hurt and Saito doesn’t say anything because Kenshin’s right, it is going to hurt. He undoes Kenshin’s obi, undoes is own belt. Kenshin’s fingers dig into his shoulders, trying to hold himself in place against the wall, trying to lift himself higher. Saito wants to kiss him and he shoves that thought almost violently way, uses one hand to pull one of Kenshin’s thighs up and out, press himself between Kenshin's legs.  
  
It’s usually slower, a deep burn that builds and builds. It is like a living thing between them, made out of the open aggression, memories, and all the things they don’t say. They fight verbally and physically until there is nothing left, but two people who have seen and done more then they will ever come to grips with. So when Kenshin takes the cigarette out of Saito’s hand it is always gently and when Saito bends slightly to meet his lips it is always slow. Saito will rub their tongues together, bite at Kenshin’s bottom lip and Kenshin will press against him, never really demonstrative, and perpetually unsure even after all these years.   
  
They’ll end up on someone’s futon, a slow process of shedding clothing and Saito will bite at Kenshin’s neck until he shudders. Kenshin’s hands always shake and Saito’s thighs press against Kenshin's hips while the slightly he sucks on Kenshin’s fingers and watches him out of half lidded eyes. Kenshin always looks lost when he moves above and inside of Saito, always looks like Saito is giving him something precious something he doesn’t really deserve. It always surprises Saito a little because he never meant to give the other man anything at all. It’s slow and bittersweet, somewhere beyond anger and grief to a place of mutual understanding.   
  
Afterwards Saito holds Kenshin’s tiny, strong body in his arms and Kenshin traces the scars across Saito’s chest and shoulders with the tips of his fingers. They never talk about it, not on those nights, not when the morning comes and they both go back to their separate lives. There will come another night though, when the sky is clear and the weather is summer warm, with fireflies out across the water. Kenshin will find Saito smoking, his eyes dark and haunted and he will take the cigarette way and kiss him.   
  
This is different, there is a rough desperation to this, made even more jarring because there is no reason to it. They are not in any mortal danger, facing no great threat or sudden death. The night is clear and cool and they can here the loud sounds of people drinking and enjoying themselves just one street over. There is no reason for this, no reason why they should have shared that look; hot and almost feral, across the bottle of sake.

No reason why Saito should have grabbed Kenshin roughly by the arm and nearly dragged him into the closes alley, no reason why Kenshin should have let himself be dragged.   
  
Saito manages to get both of their pants down and yank of his own gloves off before wrapping one hand around Kenshin’s cock stroking him twice. Saito sucks two fingers into his mouth eyes locked on Kenshin and Kenshin’s eyes are at once both hard and hidden behind too long lashes. He looks incredibly vulnerable, and Saito doesn’t want to see that but can’t look away. Kenshin hisses and turns his face to the side when Saito presses fingers up into him, and twists almost viciously a few times, watches Kenshin bites at his own lip.   
  
“Look at me.” Saito says, the first thing either of them has said all night and Kenshin’s eyes snap to his. He wants to see Kenshin’s eyes, if this is going to hurt he wants it to hurt both of them.

Saito leans forward cupping Kenshin’s ass in his hands, pulling him up and spreading him as open as possible. Kenshin's legs lock around Saito’s waist and Saito bites down hard on the soft flesh at the bottom of Kenshin’s throat as he pushes into him. Kenshin’s whole body shakes and his hands go white knuckled on Saito’s shoulders. Saito finally gives into the desire he’s been feeling all night and kisses him, a hot clumsy slide of lips and teeth. Kenshin kisses him back hard, presses himself against the wall behind him. Saito hands squeeze Kenshin's ass and Kenshin’s legs tighten around Saito’s waist.  
  
“Move.” Kenshin’s voice is deeper then usual strained and tight, and Saito doesn’t wait for him to ask twice. He pulls out a little bit and rocks back in and the angle isn’t helping this and he’s rather afraid of dropping Kenshin or having him slide down the wall. Kenshin doesn’t seem to mind though and rocks back against Saito, pushes down, grips his shoulders so tightly the skin will be bruised tomorrow. Saito rocks into Kenshin, pulling out a little rocking back in.

Kenshin is almost unbearably hot and tight and his kisses Kenshin again, press open mouthed marks along his jaw, rubs his face against the already darkening bite mark on Kenshin’s throat. He doesn’t know how Kenshin plans on explaining that tomorrow. It makes his insides twist hot and demanding and he’s not sure if it’s from the idea that Sano and Korou will know Kenshin slept with someone or the possibility of Kenshin having to lie about it.   
  
Kenshin’s hand finally detach themselves from Saito’s shoulders and move to clamp around the back of his neck. Saito presses their bodies even tighter together sucks and licks at the bite mark on Kenshin’s neck. Kenshin has his hands between them, pushing back against Saito’s cock, breathing in little gasps against the bigger man’s hair. Saito grabs Kenshin’s ass again, spreads him and thrust in hard, once three time and Kenshin nails bite into the back of his neck just before Saito comes. He falls against the wall trapping Kenshin, takes several deep, gasping breaths before pulling out. Kenshin bites his lip at that eyes fluttering shut. Kenshin slides down the wall until he’s standing on the ground. Saito reaches forward and rubs one thumb across the high angular line of Kenshin's cheek, right under his eye.   
  
He draws in another long shaky breath before dropping to his knees. Without hesitation his fingers curl around Kenshin’s cock which is still swollen and dripping a thin trail down one side. He licks up the stickiness and then takes Kenshin into his mouth. He doesn’t suck just relaxes his throat as much as he can, taking him as deep as he can before Kenshin starts to thrust. Saito rubs circles into the fragile skin of Kenshin’s hips and thighs and Kenshin gasps, shaking. His hands drift down to touch Saito’s hair briefly before he comes and Saito swallows easily, then pulls away and sits back on his heels.

Kenshin looks a little lost and very serious as he retrieves his hakama and Saito buttons back up his pants and buckles his built.   
  
They don’t speak, they barely look at each other and, after making sure he has everything he came into the alley with, Saito turns to leave. He spares him one last look, Kenshin’s head is down as he tries to straighten out his clothes and Saito feels very tired. He wishes he knew better then to drink, nothing good ever comes of it.

For a moment Saito wants to reach out and touch Kenshin but he doesn’t only turns and exist the alley heading into the night.   
  
Kenshin is at the pump when Saito finds him the next day filling up a bucket to wash clothes in. Saito doesn’t say anything just leans one hip against the well and lights a cigarette. Kenshin looks up at him, sleeves tied back, hair coming out in little wisps around his face. Saito has always hated this side of Kenshin; the domestic submissiveness that Kenshin wants so much to be reality but never quite is. Today though he doesn’t see lies when he looks at Kenshin, he doesn’t see the much younger man who single handedly killed so many of the people Saito had sworn to protect.   
  
Today Kenshin just looks tired and very fragile.

Saito drops his cigarette on the ground crushing it out with his heel. He swears silently at himself for a foolishness he thought he’d buried along with another brilliant young man, gone long before Saito had been ready to let him go. Kenshin straightens up slowly, opening his mouth to say something.

Saito gives in to temptation, _always_ gives into temptation and reaches out for him.


End file.
